Making the Moon Weep
by Tell Bell
Summary: The Senshi's identities as Sailor soldiers is revealed to the public, can they ever get back to a normal life?


Making the Moon Weep  
by: Aya-chan  
  
I know a lot of you reading this are saying "why isn't she working on her other stories" well Ill do that, but I have a big project to do for school and I wanted to get this out there. I also have writers block on A prom story, and Trouble with wufei.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not naoko takeuchi, if I was then I would have killed off the annoying characters and poor minako would have a boyfriend. I also dont own Saturday night live. Saturday Night live never actually appears in this show, but people who watch SNL will know what I'm talking about. Also I thought that Hotaru should have an apartment, since Mako-chan's parents are dead, like Hotaru's and Makoto had her own apartment when she was 14.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Senshi's identities as Sailor soldiers is revealed to the public, can they   
ever get back to a normal life?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Sailor Team. There was the inner Senshi, The outer Senshi, Starlight Senshi, Asteroid Senshi, the list goes on and on. But there is one man, considered a part of the sailor team only by the Senshi themselves. His name was Dr. Himitsu Genso.   
  
Usagi had approached her family doctor one day and revealed her identity through a deep cut on her leg. Eventually he became regular doctor to all of the Senshi, besides Sailor Uranus, who insisted that she never needed a doctor, and only went to him under extreme circumstances. The doctor was under a strict code of silence. He himself a descendant of the moon kingdom, didn't need a code to know what chaos would be bestowed on these girls if the public ever found out about their superhero-dom.   
  
In fact at this very moment, in a remote part of Juuban District, Himitsu-sensei was treating a cut above Sailor Jupiter's eye, and fixing the rash that surrounded Chibi-moon's entire leg.   
  
"So, girls, tell me about this monster." The Doctor spoke through a gray mustache. "Himitsu-sensei, it was horrible," Mercury started. "It's genetic makeup was, basically poison ivy, which would explain Chibiusa-chan's rash."   
  
The doctor smoothed some ointment on Chibiusa's leg, put a butterfly bandage on Makoto's cut and sent them on their way. Unfortunatily as the doctor got into his car, he didn't leave the building empty.   
  
A lonely Janitor, Nendaiki Nojo, was walking through the halls of the medical building. Sure he cleaned, but mostly while emptying the trash tried to dig up any kind of dirt on the doctors that he could sell to the media. He needed money bad. As of now Nojo was 38, divorced, and eating a steady supply of government cheese while living in a van down by the river. He had passed Doctor Himitsu's office when he had seen a handful of the legendary Sailor Senshi talking with the resident doctor. The doctor asked them some questions that Nojo couldn't hear, wrote down some information on some sheets of paper, and placed those papers in a filing cabinet, which the doctor locked. Nojo waited until the doctor locked the door and left for the night when he used his master key to go into the office. He went to the filing cabinet and broke the lock with a screwdriver that he had in his janitor cart. Inside he searched for the files he was looking for...and found them.  
  
"Sailor Chibi Moon....Tsukino Usagi Small Lady Serenity (AKA Chibiusa)...age 13  
Sailor Jupiter.....Kino Makoto....age 16  
Sailor Mars.....Hino Rei....age 16  
Sailor Mercury....Mizuno Ami...age 16  
Sailor Moon.....Tsukino Usagi...age 16  
Sailor Neptune.....Kaioh Michiru...age 19  
Sailor Pluto....Meiou Setsuna...age 25  
Sailor Saturn.....Tomoe Hotaru....4/15  
Sailor Uranus.......Tenoh Haruka...age 19  
Sailor Venus......... Aino Minako....age 16  
Tuxedo kamen...Chiba Mamoru.....age 20"  
  
"Kami-sama...do you know how much people would pay for these names."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi and Chibiusa were sleeping in Usagis room (Chibiusa had a nightmare and slept on the floor next to her future mothers bed) when Ikuko came running in "Usagi-chan! Chibiusa-chan, wake up!"  
  
"Mama, were trying to sleep" Chibiusa rolled over.  
  
"Usagi-chan, Chibiusa-chan, the man on the news says that they are about to reveal the some of the Sailor Senshi's names. He said to get your children in front of the TV, because this will be a historical event, come on!"  
  
Needless to say this got their attention. "WHAT!!!" the girls ran downstairs just as the newscaster was saying..."our source has only disclosed a few names, but has promised that he has all of the identity's of the famed sailor Senshi, and will be releasing them to the public shortly. Sailor Saturn, noted as the Senshi of death and rebirth, was revealed by our source to be Tomoe Hotaru, a freshman at Juuban high school."  
  
Ikuko gasped "Chibiusa-chan, isn't Hotaru-chan one of your friends? I think I've meet her before, haven't I?"  
  
All Chibiusa could do was stare, a tear forming at the corner of her eye. Usagi spoke up, "Mom, I need to tell you somthing..I"  
  
"Shhhhh...Usa-chan, Theyre talking about Sailor Moon and Chibi-moon" Kenji spoke to his daughter and "niece"  
  
As he said this Usagi's Freshman year school photo and Chibiusa's School picture from this year showed up on the screen.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi and Tsukino Usagi Small Lady Serenity, also called Chibiusa"   
"Usagi-chan, chibiusa-chan? But...how...why?  
"Kaa-chan, I'm, were sorry but..."  
"you have some explaining to do, both of you" Kenji started when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello Dad, its Shingo, I'm over at Taro's house, we were watching TV, and it said that Usagi was Sailor moon. Theyre joking right?"  
  
"Shingo, call back later, were a little busy over here" Kenji hung up the phone "Usagi-chan, Chibiusa-chan, why did you keep this from us?"   
  
Ikuko ran over to Usagi and cradled her face. "Oh my poor baby, you've been having to fight Yoma, have you been hurt?" Ikuko engulfed Usagi in a hug and then moved to Chibiusa.  
  
"Mama" Chibiusa said "We need to go to Hotaru-chan's apartment, she's got no one there to hug her." Ikuko nodded and the girls put on their shoes and ran outside. Not suprisingly there were a few reporters outside the Tsukino home already. A man ran up to her, "Girls! I'm prepared to offer you 100 million yen (about 1,000,000 dollars) for an exclusive interview, whaddaya say?"  
  
"I say, do you like harassing 16 year old girls that have saved your butt more times than your underdeveloped brain can comprehend?" Usagi countered.  
  
"Only if I get to harass you" The reporter responded with a wink.   
Well, Usagi wasn't about to take any of that, so she did what Haruka or Mako-chan would do in a situation like this, she uppercutted the guy, grabbed Chibiusa's hand, and ran to her car, and drove to Hotarus apartment.   
  
The situation at Hotarus apartment was different, there was no press. Haruka, Michiru, and Makoto were already there, and had chased off all the reporters. Usagi and Chibiusa got out of the car and ran to the door. They knocked and heard Harukas voice "I suggest you leave before I have to come out there"  
  
"Haruka-San, Its Chibiusa, and Usagi is with me" The door opened and Haruka let them in. Chibiusa ran past Haruka and straight to Hotaru who was crying in Michiru's arms. "Hotaru-chan..." Hotaru looked up and ran to Chibiusa and embraced her. After all the hugs were done, all the communicators rang and mercury's face popped up. She had obviously been crying as well. "Yoma attack at Konyaku park." And the screen went blank.  
  
~! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tell me whatcha think  
  
Aya-chan


End file.
